narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shippuden: Nine Trials of the Seventh Mizukage
Released 12/15/2013, Naruto Shippuden: Nine Trials of the Seventh Mizukage is the first Naruto Shippuden Movie staring the Seventh Mizukage, Muzai Kaguya. It involves an ancient set of ninja tools created by the Sage himself, connected to an attack on Kirigakure and the Isobu being kidnapped. Muzai and his two students must embark on a journey to stop this mysterious evil before it is too late! Opening Scene "When I was a child, father would read me a story every night..." "Rikudō Sennin once stood before Nine mask. And in front of those mask, Nine Shinobi bowed in his almighty presence. His time drew near, and they could feel it...His life force slipping away each day. And on his second to last day, the day before he pass on his inheritance to his children, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, their lord and savior, wished to give his guardians one final task. Hagoromo had released his tailed beast into the world once more. Except, he sepated the Juubi into nine different, sentient beings. Each given his greatest gift..emotions. These thought to be chakra monsters could now know love, respect, happiness, joy and a wide array of positive forces. Or they could succumb to darkness. Hatred, sadness, isolation, depression, arrogance or simple wrath. He had absolute hope, or so he told his Nine Legendary Guardians, that his creations would experience life for everything it was. That they would grow to love man, unlike their original self. And work hand to hand to protect this realm of light from darkness. But deep inside, he also understood that man sometimes stood as this realms greatest threat. So, he touched each mask...Assigning a task to his guardians. Different names for every mask, just as their purposes remained separated. And on his ninth possession, Lord Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki smiled and spoke of a prophecy. A prophecy that said an era of peace and happiness will befall man. And only then will Nirvana be within reach.... "The Nine Ninja Guardians took it upon themselves to accept his gift. From behind a curtain of secrets and hushed stories, they silently guided mans actions with the Nine Tailed Beasts. Never letting anyone fall into hands filled with evil intent. It is for this, My Young Kaguya Lord, that man never hears of any tailed beast usage during the age of never ending war. Men are meant to fight Men. That is the will of our universe, and like my will in this village, it is the rules we must follow. "As for what happened...No one knows truly where or what happened to the monks or their mask..Some say they died and could no longer find beings of pure hearts while others believe them to be silently watching...awaiting the day they are truly needed..but until then...the world may never know." Somewhere deep in a land long forgotten, shadows danced across lightly lit walls surrounded by old skeletons. A sacred place untouched by time or battle; the cave surely could hide an entire clan of shinobi. But from the numerous religious artifacts and symbols, one would realize such a location served as a burial ground. Nine Skulls encircled an ancient metal tool. It's design hinting at a prototype of Kunai. Primordial symbols inscribed deep within it's hilt...A hand erupted from below, grabbed it's hilt and crushed it with bare strength. And as it's magical humming died, more hands clawed their ways to life. Once skeletons, now muscle, and soon flesh...Beings of different shapes, sizes, colors and genders... "How long," The masked child finally spoke. His throat shifting like a bag of maggots until becoming moist skin. Loose ripped drapes hanging from his body. "has it been?" He looked to an upward skull. A memento of his former master. And with burdened hatred, smashed it under his foot. Spitting at it's aura. Feeling his master's magic disappear. "To long..." "Indeed brother. And now we must make up for lost time." The child jerked around to see a familiar group of men and women, each wearing similar clothing. But different mask. Their physical appearance just as varied as their purpose. And with a unquestionable loyalty, he, alongside others, followed their leader. A man whose great aura shuddered earth from it's sheer intensity. "Now....we spread chaos.." "Hey, Banira! Come on open up!" Tetsuo roared outside of Banira's door, "I'm sorry, come on, can we at least talk about it?" Although a teenager, Tetsuo stood pretty short. So when Banira finally opened up, face as red as a cherry tomato, and claws and teeth sharpened, he nearly hopped out of his skin. "Talk about what?!" She screamed, "You stepped on my tail and called me Choko! What is it, I thought you like me!" Banira's puffed up face started to leak. Tears rapidly streaming down her face. Muzai tried not to make it a habit to spy on his students love struggles, but being a Mizukage often meant experiencing dull weekends. And who could give up such a show in their own home! "I did not call you Choko, Banira, I was asking if you would like some chocolate. And besides, why would it matter, it's not like we were on a date or something..." "And why do you say that?! Let me guess, You and Choko are already dating! I can't believe you Tetsuo!" She slammed her door. Leaving him to stand in her hallway. "No, it's not like that Banira! It's just..." "It's just what?!" She screamed through her shut door. Tears both choking her and amplifying her anger. "It's just every time I do ask you on a date, you give me some bullshit answer to why you can't make it. I mean if you don't like me just say something; you don't have to keep teasing me and lie-" And it was then that Tetsuo and Lord Muzai, witnessed Banira's wild transformation into a Shinigami. She ripped her door open and began to throw a random assortment of items at Tetsuo. First a few shirts and blouses. "How dare you call me a fucking liar Tetsuo! You just don't learn huh?!" Which lead to notebooks, then chairs, desk, and even a couch. Poor Tetsuo attempted horribly at dodging without running away."You have some fucking nerve! Especially being a character who isn't even finished yet!" Muzai snickered, or I, whichever worked better. "What?" "Get out of here! Or so help I will fucking cut your dick off and feed it to Idiama!" "But Banira-" "NOW!" She bellowed. Tetsuo vaulted through a closed window just in time to miss a soaring bed over his head. His screams piercing deep night followed by a grunt of pain. "AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, TETSUO SHIMA!" Her door sending vibrations through the entire building. Muzai could hear Tetsuo grumbling under his breath as he started home. His cue. Lord Mizukage silently made way to Banira's room. The Mizukage building had been surprisingly tranquil today. And tonight granted him much needed freedom. A few knocks at her door went lost under her heavy crying. He pulled out a key and unlocked her door, peaking inside. "Banira-chan...Can I come in?" "No. Go away. I don't want to be bothered. God boys are so fucking stupid." She buried her face further into her pillow, occasionally blowing into it. She could not even look at her adoptive father. Which made him twist his mouth in thought. "Well. I stopped being a boy when I met Kanrai, so come on Banira. I'll buy you Ice-cream." Banira looked up. Struggling to hold back further tears. "Even Chocolate?" She asked innocently. "Even chocolate. Now come on, before it closes." They walked through Kirigakure's peaceful but misty night. A cold going ignored by both father and daughter. She licked at her chocolate ice cream like a cute kitten. Her tail waving about and ears perked up. She wore a green sweater over her pajamas while Muzai walked with his hands held behind his head. His Mizukage robe dragging slowly behind, with it's matching hat attached to the top. Signifying Muzai's true status in such a magnificent village. Children playing with Ice and other unique elements stopped and waved. Some even came and hugged him, which lead to a gentle kiss on their foreheads. "Go along now, it is getting late." "Okay Mizukage-sama!" They would yell back in happiness. A young boy even gave Muzai an Ice globe. "I made this for you Mizukage-sama. As a thank you for helping my family!" He took it and placed it into his pocket. "I shall carry it with me always. You tell your parents I said they have a magnificent gift." A warm exchange of smiles followed by him running back home. Muzai turned to Banira. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and embraced her. "Don't worry my kitten, Tetsuo didn't mean it. He's a guy...and us guys. Well, sometimes our mouths are our biggest weakness. Especially during puppy love." Banira took a break from her ice cream and turned her attention elsewhere. "It's not that I don't like him...It's just...I don't know. I'm not ready for a relationship yet father, and with Choko being gone..." "She will be back with Kanrai, both getting on our nerves...It's funny how love works huh." Muzai glanced at Banira and smiled. Filling her with reassurance. She dropped her ice cream and gave him a full on hug. "I love you..." "I love you too Banira. Always have and always will..Even when you and Tetsuo have little kittens." "Oh my god Dad!" "What, I'm just saying-" An explosion from nearby interrupted their bonding. Loud screams of panic and worry filled the night air. More explosions occurred, growing larger in size. Thick black smoke consumed Kirigakure's light mist, a signal of fire. Fiery blast continued to ignite Kirigakure's buildings. Lord Kaguya almost started towards, stopping only at the sound of a faint hum. The explosions stop, leaving Kirigakure to witness a soul tearing screech....Coming from above the Mizukage building. Muzai turned around in time to see a bright white light illuminate such a horrid Kirigakure night. A shining cube with a small sphere within grew around his office building, consuming a good portion before disappearing...Leaving less than a third intact. Taking everyone inside with it. No...That can't be.. Muzai thought to himself. Panicking, and in absolute fear. Only one person could do such a thing.. He turned to more explosions upon his village. "Banira, Go get Tetsuo and take him to the Evac destination!" "But dad-" "GO! And stay away from the Mizukage building. Don't worry, I'll be okay my love. Just make sure everyone can keep that promise as well." Muzai darted towards his office building. Tree squads of shinobi joined him. Each baring a different bloodline, all equally as powerful. "How dare the Iwagakure attack us...I will massacre everyone in that village once this is over!" Blood tricked down Muzai's chin. "I swear on my name, they will pay for this." "Mizukage-Sama, It isn't Iwagakure!" A shocking revelation. I know it was Dust Release...Only a Kekkei Tota could cause such destruction..And it's blinding white light, I haven't seen it since my battle in Iwagakure...But if it isn't Iwagakure shinobi, then who could..No, who would dare attack Kirigakure. Muzai looked to his head ANBU. "Squad One, You will help with Emergency Evacuation. Squad Two, Three and Four, I want you to go around the village and take care of any visible threat. Do not let anyone enter or leave the village. I'm going to take care of whoever just attacked my home!" His speed increased, turning him into nothing more than a blur. Leaping from building to building, flipping through a window, running through the house of a married couple and jumping out once again. Thin wires becoming platforms. Physically seeing Muzai bordered impossibility. His sheer speed turning him into nothing more than a gust of wind. His aura consuming him..becoming a true demon of war. A Shinobi wearing his familiar red mask levitated above Kirigakure. He watched from afar, as his brothers and sisters caused widespread chaos and panic. He, himself, finished destroying Kirigakure's largest building, surely one of importance. Befoe infiltrating, Kokonotsu had his sister, Ni, gather information about The Land of Water. "Ni, Your prowess over ones mind goes unsurpassed. It gave me an opportunity to test out the one known as Mizukage." Kokonotsu turned his crimson eyes toward a large chakra source flying towards him. He quickly avoided a blade, catching it's hilt. "Bone?" In front of him, a man wearing crimson scarfs with tribal tattoo's stood. Arms covered in blades made from Bone. He had abandoned his top long ago, revealing a tightly compacted body. A golden eye and silver eye pierced Kokonotsu's soul. "Ah...So you're the Mizukage. Muzai, Kaguya. Seventh Generation. To think Humans, in such a short time, could establish great settlements of peace and prosperity...And even elect such a leader." Kokonotsu's eyes slimmed under his mask. "If this is the dream the Sage left us....It is time to awaken." Hinokagatsuchi jumped high enough to dodge a water dragon. His royal robe filled with rips. "Who are you!" Kagatsuchi roared. Panting as he landed. This battle had gone on for too long. His armor proved useless as his opponent could absorb it. "We," Credits